


You cannot go, he said.  I cannot do without you.

by Trismegistus (Lebateleur)



Category: Blake & Avery Series - M. J. Carter
Genre: Drabble, The Devil's Feast, UST just like the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebateleur/pseuds/Trismegistus
Summary: Blake and Avery, in Blake's lodgings on Dean Street.





	You cannot go, he said.  I cannot do without you.

“Perhaps we should simply take the boat to New York,” he says. His eyes are shining. 

_We._ In his enthusiasm he does not notice that he has said it, but I do. It opens a gash in a wound I had thought long healed over. I am filthy and hungry, and were I in my right mind I would not have come here to begin with. I told myself I meant only to hear him out, but in truth the thing was decided the moment his letter reached me, and I know I shall not board any ship to America.


End file.
